Clarity
by heartkakashi
Summary: Kakashi was an expert at avoiding things, whether it be mundane duties, picking up a check, or life-threatening situations. Yet, he didn't know how to avoid her. A Kakasaku One-shot. Rated M for a very good reason.


**Clarity**

Rated M for mature language and very very explicit content. ;) Viewer discretion is advised.

Author's Note: Greetings! This was something I wrote a while ago. Enjoy! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the sake cup in his hand. Swirling it mindlessly. He had been sitting at the bar since late afternoon. He glanced out the window, the sun had set a while ago. There was a quiet drizzle outside. The unexpected rain didn't prevent a small amount of people to come out and enjoy the night, eating, drinking and socializing.

This was a typical evening for Kakashi, a pile of empty sake bottles next to him. Start drinking early and leave late hopefully drunk, even though it was damn near impossible for him to get drunk, a little buzz was all he asked for. He just needed something to help him forget.

The bar he frequently visited was low-key. It wasn't popular, most people who came were like him, wanting to be alone and lose one self in the alcohol. No crowd, no music, just alcohol. Kakashi could hear the quiet chatters behind him among the patrons sitting at the tables. Everyone minded their own affairs and Kakashi was completely content with that.

Swirling his sake once again, he took a whiff of the strong aroma before pouring it down his throat, through the thin fabric covering his face. He had lost count of how many shots he had taken, yet here he was sober as ever.

Slowly pouring another shot into his glass, he wanted to sigh out loud. His need to get drunk was dire. Bringing the shot up to his masked lips, he paused at the sound of the bell on the door. His one eye looked in the direction of the loud voice following.

"Sakura! What is this place? Let's go to the new bar down the street!" said a girl with a blonde pony-tail.

Sakura? Kakashi was slightly frozen. Out of all bars available in Konoha, why this one? The memory he wanted to drown away with alcohol was here.

"Ino, I just want a quiet place to hang out and catch up." said a voice he was all too familiar with. Not turning his head in their direction, pretending to not be aware of the two girls who had just entered.

"Whatever you say Sakura, it's just this place doesn't look too fun." grumbled Ino as she placed her wet umbrella next to the door.

"Hmm, it's not that bad." laughed Sakura, following suit. Kakashi hadn't heard her laugh in a while.

Kakashi watched them from the corner of his eye. Ino began scanning the room and he knew it was inevitable for them to notice him. He stuck out like a sore thumb wearing his jounin uniform and silver hair.

"Hey is that Kakashi-sensei?" exclaimed Ino. Kakashi couldn't hold back his sigh this time. Running into her was the last thing he wanted to do.

Taking the shot in his hand, he dug through his pocket and placed the cash on the counter, giving the bartender a nod.

It was time to go. He couldn't do this tonight.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei!" said Ino, giving him a wave and smile. He gave a nod in return, walking towards the door they were currently blocking.

He told himself that he wouldn't look in her direction, but her silence drew him in. Glancing in her direction, their eyes met, the ache in Kakashi's heart strengthened.

There she was, the woman who had been haunting him. Her lucid green eyes were staring straight at him. Her face held no expression, there was no shock, sadness, anger.

She didn't say a word of acknowledgement. He held his composure, pretending that everything was normal. With lax shoulders and hands in his pocket, he looked away from her indifferent gaze.

"I'm done for the night, have a good evening." he said, working the best eye-crinkled smile he could fake.

He slipped past them, as Ino said her goodbye. Not a word was exchanged between him and Sakura.

Kakashi turned right, heading towards home. The rain was getting heavier, the streets were quiet, people were heading indoors to avoid the downpour.

Kakashi's hands were still in his pocket, his shoulders were slouched even more than normal. The weight in his chest was heavy. Why do the gods love to punish him?

He took his time getting home, wanting to stay in the rain for a little longer. With his eyes closed he looked up towards the dark skies, letting the rain pour over him. He needed to wash away all of his sins, even though he knew the stains of his sins were permanent.

His silver hair turned grey, falling over his eyes, heavily soaked with rain. All he could think about were those eyes. It's been awhile since he had seen them. He had been avoiding the owner of those beautiful eyes like a plague for over a month.

He fought hard to stop all of the images pouring into his mind, most of them involving her.

How could he let this happen? It had ruined everything. He couldn't even look at her with out thinking about the past.

That was why he abstained from being around her. Though it wasn't really helping.

This wasn't something new, Kakashi and Sakura never really saw each other before, so he didn't see a problem with it. Kakashi was best at burying things. This had to happen.

Finally reaching his apartment, he climbed up the stairs, his heavy footsteps echoed throughout the building. It was a quiet night in his building as well. He assumed everyone was either cooped up inside, staying dry or off on a mission. Reaching his door, he inserted the key.

Shutting the door behind him, he let out another heavy sigh. He was glad to be home. The rain cleared his mind and helped him focus. He needed to continue to steer clear from Sakura, it was for the best.

_It was for the best.._.he's been saying that to himself often. Too often.

Taking off his shoes he placed them by the door to let them dry. He was soaked to the bones. A hot steamy shower sounded like a wonderful idea.

Not wanting to get everything wet, he began pulling his drenched shirt over his head, taking off his undershirt with attached mask as well. He hung them on his empty shoe rack to let them dry.

As he turned towards the bathroom, he heard a quiet knock on the door. Sensing the familiar chakra, Kakashi was hesitant in answering it. He had just strengthen his resolve to stay away from her.

The gods were toying with him again.

Placing his hand on the doorknob, but still not opening it, he said, "Sakura, you shouldn't be here."

"Kakashi. We need to talk." she said quietly on the other side. He didn't want to do this again. He had already told her when they ended things, that it wasn't a good idea to be alone together.

"I'm drenched, please let me in, I promise I just want to talk."

He didn't want to believe her. Kakashi knew he was being overly cautious by avoiding her, but he just didn't trust himself when it came to Sakura.

When he saw her earlier tonight..._No_. He stopped himself from thinking about her. He couldn't see her.

When things began to change between him and Sakura, he knew it was wrong. Yet, he allowed it.

He wasn't strong enough to resist the feelings he had. He didn't know or understand what he had with her, but he liked it. He couldn't refuse and she was willing. Being the pig he was he let it happen.

The guilt of sleeping with Sakura would always exist. She was too young and naïve to be with an old demented man like him. Kakashi knew he took advantage of her for mere pleasure, or so he thought.

There relationship lasted for five months, longer than he planned.

They spent every waking day together talking, eating, sleeping, and sex. They fooled around every moment they had a chance.

Just two people enjoying each other's company. The decision was made to keep their relationship private. Kakashi thought he and Sakura shared the same feelings about their relationship.

Maybe you could say Kakashi became afraid of what they really had. In his mind, they were just friends with benefits, nothing more, but it became more serious and Kakashi was not prepared for that.

He remembered that night clearly. Sakura had her head resting on his chest, her eyes were closed. Both were covered with a thin sheen of sweat, the bed sheet tangled between them. They were both slowly waking from the intoxicated feeling from their climaxes.

He was twirling a strand of her pink locks, his breathing had calm down and his body relaxed. He remembered thinking, _this _was amazing.

That was until he heard her sleepily said she loved him.

After hearing that he felt terrible. He took advantage of her. Didn't he?

Kakashi thought this was only about sex, but sometimes he found himself doubting it was just fucking. Maybe it was more than that? Whatever these thoughts and feelings were, Kakashi denied it.

Sakura deserved better.

So he ended it.

Though he missed the talks they had and the way her body felt against his, he couldn't let her believe she was in love him. What Kakashi didn't realize then and even now, was that he was running away from his own feelings. If he was aware of his denial, he never admitted it.

"Kakashi! Let me in please! I just want to talk!" cried Sakura, breaking him from his thoughts. He let out a sigh. What else could he do? Leave her out there soaking wet. He slowly opened the door.

Kakashi's eyes roved over her form, top to bottom. Sakura was looking up at him, her long pink hair stuck to her face. The white sun dress she wore clung to her every curve. Her pink lips were wet and Kakashi couldn't stop staring at the way she bit them out of nerves. Her big green eyes were full of tears.

How can someone be this gorgeous? He felt his heart racing at the sight of her.

"What did you want to talk about?" he cooly asked, showing no reaction to the alluring sight before him.

Without a word, Sakura suddenly lunged onto him, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck as she burrowed her head underneath his chin.

The sudden force pushed Kakashi backwards, forgetting about his shoes that were placed strategically behind him, he tripped falling flat on his back.

Kakashi didn't know what to do, his arms hesitated to wrap themselves around her. He felt Sakura's body racking with sobs, the mixture of rain and tears ran down his chest.

"You can't keep pretending that nothing happened." cried Sakura into his chest. "That _we_ didn't happen."

Kakashi remained silent, his arms still on the floor.

She continued, "I don't care what you say anymore. What happened between us was real Kakashi. I'm not going to deny it anymore. My feelings are real and I know you feel the same, so stop pushing me away!"

"Sakura, we can't-" he was interrupted with her lips on his. His eyes widened, his hands quickly grabbed her shoulders, pushing her away. He sat up on to his elbows.

"Stop Sakura! I told you! We are done! We can't do this anymore." he stated sternly, his eyes betrayed him, exposing the soft spot in his heart for her.

She sat up, still straddling his midsection. Her eyes studying his, seeking for the truth. She slowly lifted her hand up to his cheek, her thumb gingerly tracing his eyebrow.

He withstood the desire to lean into her touch. He watched as her eyes roved over the naked features of his face.

He noticed that the thin white material was almost see through due to the rain. He couldn't ignore the fact that Sakura wasn't wearing a bra. The faint pink color of her areola could be seen.

What an amazing sight.

"I don't care what you say Kakashi. I want to do this. I WANT to be here. I WANT to be with you." she declared, emphasizing her wants clearly. Without breaking eye contact, her thumb continued tracing his feature, slowly moving down his face. She lowered her eyes, watching the finger smoothing over his soft lips.

"I understand that we crossed a line when we started seeing each other, but I'm okay with that. I don't care what others think. The only thing that matters is how we feel about each other." she said quietly, her eyes never leaving his lips.

"I know you care about me Kakashi. Fuck buddies don't have what we have. We have something special and real, so please stop running away from it." she pleaded as her hands traveled down his body.

He remained silent.

Kakashi felt her face leaning in towards his. He watched as her eyes pleaded with him to accept her.

He couldn't deny the good times they had together. Was he being a pussy? Running away because he didn't understand.

He couldn't help but love the way she touched him, the ways those eyes expressed her deepest emotions.

Kakashi didn't understand why someone as beautiful and smart as Sakura could fall for someone jaded like him, but he knew she was being sincere.

Did Kakashi want this too? Was that why he allowed her to straddle him for this long? He could've easily pushed her off of him and out the door by now.

"Sakura, us being together is wrong on many different levels." he sighed, casting his eyes downward, feeling mentally drained.

"Kakashi, I can't understand how you believe this is wrong when it feels...right." said Sakura. Both of her hands cradled his face, pulling him up to her, she leaned in placing a slow, chaste kiss on his lips.

Her lips felt delicate and warm against his. Her words resonated within him. She was right, being with her brought clarity to his life. It always made sense when they were together. He had never experienced this with another human being.

The past month had been hell for him. His heart had never ached the way it did for Sakura.

He resisted her this entire time, wishing that she was something he didn't need in his life.

He realized now that even though being with Sakura was a certifiable idea, but if she was willing, they could slip into insanity together.

When he finally looked up into her eyes, she knew he was finally giving up. Tears weld up behind her eyes as she crushed her lips onto his.

Kakashi felt the familiar feeling beating in his heart, was it love? He was going to have to figure it out another time. There were more important things to do at the moment.

She pulled away, scooting back allowing him to sit up.

He loved her weight on his body. He leaned in, arms encircling her waist, and slowly brushed his lips against hers, her eyes sliding shut as she gave a soft sigh.

She returned his kiss with more intensity as she grabbed his head pulling him in closer. He gently nipped at her bottom lip, wanting to deepen their kiss. She gave a pleasured mew as their tongues met, enjoying the hint of sake on his lips.

He ended the heavy kiss and began to place light kisses along her jaw line moving down to her throat. His hands traveled to her hips, positioning them where they could maximize the friction.

He gently nuzzled her throat, inducing another sigh from those pretty pink lips.

Sakura's fingers fondly tangled themselves through his hair. He loved the way she pulled his head closer to her.

Their bodies were flushed together.

A quiet gasped escaped her lips as his hands found their way up to clothed nipples, gently drawing circles around them. His hot mouth leaving love-bites everywhere they went.

Kakashi loved the slow grind she began over his erection as his hands continued to fondle her covered breasts.

His cock was straining in his once loose pants. He wanted to be inside her. It had been too long since the last time. But there was no way in hell he was going to rush this.

His mouth traveled lower and slowly sucked in the nearest clothed nipple, gently flicking the covered nub with his tongue. Sakura's woven fingers tightened in his hair as he continued the assault.

Tired of feeling the cloth on his tongue, he pulled back and pulled her dress over her head, throwing it somewhere far away.

He returned his attention to her bare breasts. He began again, licking, flicking, sucking her nipple as his hand kneaded the other. She let out a needy moan.

The grind of her hips increased as her body shivered from the amazing feeling. He could feel the heat from her arousal through his pants, his eyes slid down, a groan escaping his lips from the pleasure.

He suddenly heard voices outside in the hallway, the open door forgotten. Without breaking away from their foreplay, he used his foot kicking the door close, before any of his neighbors witnessed the heated scene.

Her nipple escaped his mouth with a _pop_ as he turned to give the same attention to the other.

"Kakashi, I need you." moaned Sakura, eyes closed, loving the way his tongue played with her sensitive breasts.

Nothing turned him on more than her pleads. He loved the way her nipples glistened after the violation they received from his mouth. The passionate moans that escaped her lips. The way her hips moved over his. How did he live without this for an entire month?

The fabric covering his rock hard erection was irritating him. He needed to feel more of her.

Carefully, wrapping his arms around her waist, his mouth found hers as their tongue tangled with one another. He loved the way she tasted, sweet. She was like candy and he was willing to eat her for the rest of his life.

He stood up pulling her with him. Sakura instantly jumped onto him, wrapping her thin legs around him.

Kakashi headed towards his bed, never breaking their deep kiss.

Once his knees banged against the edge of his bed, he broke the contact and gently dropped her onto his bed, bouncing flat on her back.

The moonlight encased her. Her beautiful pale skin shone with sweat.

Sakura was so beautiful, the way her emerald eyes darkened with lust. The way her perfect perky breasts heaved, her pink nipples hardened to a point.

Kakashi eyes followed her hands as it traveled excitingly down her body, brushing over her pert nipples, down her sides, stopping at her hips. Her fingers slid underneath the fabric of her panty and sensually, she pulled them off.

She propped herself on her elbows as she spread her legs, knees bent and feet planted firmly on the edge of the mattress. Her lustful eyes never breaking away from Kakashi's.

His breath hitched inside his lungs at the erotic scene before him. He felt a twitch in his already hardened cock.

His eyes traveled down her body, stopping at her arousal. She was already soaking wet.

She didn't need to say a word, her actions revealed exactly what she wanted from him.

It took everything within Kakashi to not rip the rest of his clothes off and have his way with her.

He was painfully aware that he needed to make amends for his mistakes.

In an instant, his pants were gone, leaving him in a pair of black briefs that barely concealed his arousal.

Finally, he lowered himself over Sakura, craving to taste her lips again. His fingers traveled softly down her body, finding a nipple. He gave it a gentle pinch, making her squeal from the slight pain.

They continued downward. Sakura's back arched into him, emitting a long enraptured moan, as his index finger finally caressed her wetness.

He had finally reached his goal. His finger explored her womanhood, loving the way it dripped for him.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile as his finger began to rub against the special bud between her legs. He always enjoyed the way her body trembled and the way her hips moved against his hand, seeking for more.

He fervently rubbed tight circles around her clit, as he moved down her body. Removing his hands away from her, he got off the bed.

Crouching at the edge of the bed. His hands grabbed her hips, pulling them towards him until they hung over the edge, right in front of his face.

Sakura propped herself up again as she stared at the mismatched eyes staring back at her between her legs.

Watching her bite her lips, he knew she was anticipating what was going to happen.

He watched her throw her head back with a cry of pleasure as he gently blew on her sex. His thumbs carefully pulled apart the folds of her womanhood exposing her to the cold air. He watched the way her insides throbbed for him. He couldn't wait to lodge himself in there, to feel her tight muscles surrounding his cock.

Pushing that thought away for now, he focused at the beauty before him.

Sakura gasped when she felt his tongue gently lick her. The strong flexible muscle twirling inside her.

Kakashi loved the way she writhed above him as he ate her pussy. His tongue tapped quickly on her swollen clitoris, licking anywhere and everywhere.

Sakura's body lunged forward when his mouth covered her sensitive bud, sucking it fiercely. She couldn't fight the scream of pleasure as her body suffered from surges of delight.

His hands pinned her hips down into the mattress keeping her still. All she could do was pull on his hair and grind her hips wantonly against his addictive lips.

Sakura felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her moans were getting louder. Her arms were above her head, her hands searching for something to hold onto before she was swept away by the fast current. The pain of seeking for release was too much for her. She needed to cum.

That burning heat in her lower stomach had coiled into a tight ball and it was about to explode.

The moment she felt two long fingers enter her, she knew it was coming. The way Kakashi's fingers scissored her lips and his mouth unrelentingly torturing her clitoris finally pushed her over the edge.

The pain of arousal finally dispersed into pleasure as her entire body shook. Her hands clenching the bedsheets, knuckles turning white.

Kakashi continued his ministration through her orgasm, intensifying it thrice-fold. Letting himself taste her for the last time.

He pulled away to the sight of a blown Sakura. Her eyes were clenched close, mouth open releasing quick pants. Her lower abdomen was contracting from the pleasure running through her blood.

Looking at her, he knew now he was in love with the beautiful woman before him. Never in his life did he ever enjoy another woman's body like how he enjoyed Sakura's.

The fact that he put her in this lifeless state with pang of pleasure passing through her made him want her even more.

Dropping his underwear, he pumped his throbbing erection a couple of times, not wanting to wait anymore. He needed to be in her.

He lowered his body over hers, kissing her neck, loving the taste of her sweat. He grasped her thighs and carefully pushed them back, spreading her open as he positioned his the tip of his length between her legs, spreading her soft, moist folds.

Their long slow moans intermingled together as he finally entered her, filling her completely. The feeling of her tight muscles squeezing around him, drove him to a frenzy. Remnants of her orgasm still remained as she pulsed around him.

Kakashi could only groan at the amazing feeling of her hot, wet pussy.

He looked down at Sakura, her eyes full of lust once again. He loved how she began to slowly move her hips, humping him while he filled her.

She was incredible in bed, always wanting more.

Kakashi leaned back onto his knees, spreading her bent legs further apart. He slowly pulled back his hips and watched as her tight hole swallowed him back in as he pushed forward.

Kakashi's eyes closed in wonder as he continued to slowly pump into her, loving the way she moaned for him.

He didn't resist her when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him forward for a deep kiss. Their tongues wrestled, tasting every crevice within their mouths as Kakashi continued the slow, languid pace of lovemaking.

"Kakashi, I want it harder." whispered Sakura into his ear, biting the lobe.

Grunting from the pleasured pain, he indulged her. He sat up again and carefully pulled his pulsating dick out, leaving only the tip and immediately slammed himself back into her. He quickened his pace filling her to the hilt over and over again, loving the sound their sex was creating and the way she screamed out his name.

Sakura's fingers clawed at his back, her breath hitched in her throat, as he continued pounding into her . The pleasure overwhelming her.

Suddenly Sakura wrapped her legs around his hips, slowing him down. She laid their panting, clenching her legs to keep him still. She needed a moment to catch her breath.

She pulled him down over her, lips locking onto his. He didn't mind the change in pace, he wanted to relish in her forever.

She gracefully rolled them to the side, until she straddled him, his cock still deeply wedged inside her.

Pulling away from him, she began the slow, pace grind that she knew would drive him insane. Kakashi knew how much she loved being on top and in control. He usually loved watching her breasts bounced before him as she rode him, enjoying his cock.

Yes, he normally loved watching her, but if they waited any longer he was sure his balls were going to fall off.

Trying to regain the control he had earlier, he grasped her hips as he pushed himself deeper into her grip-like womanhood.

Sakura's moaned feeling the tip of his thick length stroking against something deep inside her. She peeled his hands off her hips and brought his arms above his head, letting him know that she was in charge.

Her hands traced his toned chest, playfully pinching his tiny nipples, traveling down his hard abdomen, using them to stabilize her as she rocked her hips.

When she was on top she loved the way he filled her, the way his dick pulsed inside of her. Their deep connection brought chills down her spine.

Kakashi decided to let Sakura enjoy herself, as he folded his arms underneath his head, watching.

The throb in his cock was difficult to ignore, he didn't know how much longer he could wait.

He began to buck upwards into her, wanting to aide her as she swiveled her hips, moaning helplessly. His hands found their way back onto her hips pushing her down as he pushed up, groaning with her.

He continued this action pushing her forward until her breasts were before him. He gently bit her nipple, drawing out a cry from her.

Their movements became more fervent as their pants and moans filled the tiny room. Sakura began riding him harder, moving frantically up and down, side to side, drawing him deeper inside her.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore, he quickly pushed forward forcing her onto her back as he began to frantically thrust into her, driving her into hysteria. She screamed out his name as her muscles clenched around him, her body reaching climax a second time tonight.

Her clenching orgasm pushed Kakashi over the edge, as her spasm pumped him, spilling himself inside of her.

He collapsed over her, their sweaty bodies flushed together, not wanting to pull out of her warmth yet. The sting of their orgasms remained as their heavy breathing subsided.

Kakashi laid above her loving the way her hands ran through his hair.

He finally looked up into her beautiful eyes and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

He carefully pulled himself out of her, rolling off her, while bringing her close to his side.

"I can't believe I was running away from this." chuckled Kakashi, as Sakura placed her chin on his shoulder looking up at him.

"I love you Kakashi." she whispered placing a tender kiss on his shoulder.

He looked at her again, he knew how he felt and he knew if it he tried to run away again, he would end up back here with her one way or the other.

No more running.

"I love you too." The words came out quietly, rumbling deep within his chest.

He didn't feel uncomfortable or ashamed... she chose him. And there was nothing he wouldn't do to make her happy.

Fuck those who were going to judge them, fuck the rules and proper etiquette. It didn't matter to him anymore. For the first time in his life, all that mattered was that he was following his heart. This little pink haired minx encompassed everything he had ever wanted and he was never going to let her go again.


End file.
